zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Leaks?
Anyone heard of the supposed "leaks" that came out about zelda wii from japanese internet site 2chan? They have a knack for getting stuff right, apparently (although the person who posted the leak was named Mr. Tingle so take that for what you will). here is the supposed leaked info: #The game will vary from the dungeon-field-dungeon method we are accustomed too. #You will be able to select right or left handed at the start, and Link will be left or right handed based on your selection. #The gameplay and basic mechanics are complete. #They are currently polishing up the story and Characters. #One of the characters they are working on is an innkeeper in Link’s home village who has a son that looks up to Link. #The girl in the art is not the Master Sword and it appears the Master Sword will not be in the game. #The girls name from the painting could possibly be Adelle, Adella, or Aderu. #She is not with you throughout the game like Ezlo and Midna. #The face in the painting of her is not her real face. It’s not fully elaborated on much, but it does say that it was a place holder concept art piece. #Link’s sword will have several unlockable abilities. Adelle communicates with you through this sword. #There will be horseback combat. Epona will avoid obstacles automatically. #The models for 3 significant characters in the game have been touched up, but no they are not Zelda or Ganondorf. (Google translate gives rough names of Link, Gorons, and Epona) #The idea of this version of Link also being The Hero of Time has been highly considered, and may already be implemented. #Time travel plays a roll in the game. #The game takes place in more then just Hyrule, and may possibly not be Hyrule at all. #The game may be a sequel to Majora's Mask. So, any thoughts? By the way, if you didn't know about this already (It happened around 3 months ago) then you should check out a youtube channel called earthbounding. he realeases monthly videos about Zelda news. It's really cool.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 23:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you mean 4chan or 4kids? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) no, I do mean 2chan. They are the japanese equivalent of 4chan. and why the hack would 4kids know anything about zelda wii?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 23:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, too much Pokémon lately. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I know waht you mean. So, any thoughts?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 23:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sequel to Majora's Mask would be awesome beyond belief. Too bad you can't really trust anything from the chans.—'Triforce' 14 23:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) As much as I would normally agree, Triforce, apparently 2chan has a record of getting things right, like revealing the entire plot of windwaker in detail 2 months before it's release. Not saying I belive this "leak" but I wouldn't exactly be suprised if a couple things on this list came true.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 17:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC)